The Fun Lover (Remastered)
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Remastered version of the 3rd chapter of the Heat in Jasper story featuring Kate and Humphrey. Enjoy :)


_**The Fun Lover (Remastered)**_

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Even though I handed in my letter of resignation, this place just keeps beckoning me back. Lately I've seen a lot of stories in which Kate is ungrateful in her relationship with Humphrey and cheats on him rigorously. I myself am guilty of writing at least one of those stories, but honestly it does make me kinda sad to see the beautiful relationship that the cannon pair had together s badly bastardized... So as what I think will probably be my last publication on here, I wanted to re-publish the third installment of my once-popular Heat in Jasper, rewritten and remaster for your reading pleasures. So please. Enjoy :)**_

Humphrey was literally buzzing with excitement, as he knew that today was the day: the start of mating season. For most of the day, he paced restlessly or sat on his haunches in the middle of their den with his eyes fixed on the shadows and watched impatiently as they slowly drew closer and closer to the mouth of the den. He cursed the length of the day, and the agonizing wait that came with it, but soon the shadows would reach the mouth of the den, and she would be home.

With each minute that passed, his excitement only continued to grow, but so did his anxiousness. He had waited for this day for his entire life, and now that it had finally arrived, he could hardly believe that it was real. In only a few measly minutes, he and Kate would mate for the first time. Mating with Kate was something that he had longed for and fantasized over since the day he met her, but back then, the fantasy was rooted solely in lust and in desire.

However, as he matured, and as he came to know the soul that lied beneath the body, the more he realized that there was something more that he wanted from her than sex alone. He did not know it then, but that thing that he desired was her love, and it was not until she left for Alpha School, when the longing for her return grew so great that it literally made him sick, that he realized that she was the one with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Through this mournful longing for her return, he realized that he wanted more than the treasure that she hid beneath her tail. He realized that he wanted to make her smile, to make her laugh, to comfort her whenever she was sad, to hold her body close to his on cold, winter nights, and do whatever was necessary to assure her happiness

Through all of this, sex with her became a secondary thought, but now that the moment had finally arrived, it was all he could think about. He had reflected upon it all day, and while many of his thoughts revolved around the sensational dream that he was about to fulfill, doubts and uncertainties tugged at the back of his mind.

While he was certain that he could listen to Kate's body and let it guide him like a roadmap to fulfilling her every desire, he still feared that would do something wrong and end up hurting her. After all, he had no idea how to love a woman. He had kissed her and they had each performed oral on each other before this, but she always insisted that they wait until mating season before he actually mounted her. His body was always driven mad by this, because he could smell the desire in the air, and taste it whenever he went down and lapped the succulent juices from her womanhood, but the lust that his body felt to push his length into her was always overshadowed by his love for her and the understanding that comes with it.

In the months that they had been married, he had pretty much mastered the art of pleasing her with his tongue, but they were on the threshold of a whole new level of intercourse, and he just worried that- after all of the anticipation and mounting desire, he would wind up disappointing her. After all, this was supposed to be the best day of her life, so what would happen if it wasn't all that she had hoped it would be? What if, when it was all said and done, he was smiling like a fool, while she lied there dissatisfied?

He wasn't going to lie to himself. He wasn't the most "gifted" male in the park, and had, in fact, always thought of himself as rather small in erectile stature. Of course, there were those wolves who would swear up and down that size did not matter, and that it was all about how he used the cards that he was dealt, but he was not so sure. To be completely frank, he had always seen it as a lie that females told their male partners to make them feel better about themselves while they screwed around behind their mans' backs with somebody who had a bigger dick.

He really did not want it to come to that. He loved Kate, and he could not bear the thought of her sneaking around with somebody behind his back, but he trusted her. He knew that she loved him, too, so maybe, just maybe, he would be enough for her.

He was pulled away from his perturbing thoughts when a familiar scent drew near to his den, accompanied by another scent with which he was not directly familiar, but knew instinctively as heat.

He felt his heart flutter and felt his stomach twist into tight knots. He knew that the time had come and rose to his feet, ready to greet her as he did every day.

He felt his anticipation grow with each second that passed until he saw her round the corner of the den and step inside.

"Hey, baby," he greeted and moved forward to embrace her.

He tried his best to keep this greeting routine, but the overwhelming scent made this act a rather daunting task. Kate smiled and accepted his embrace by wrapping her neck around his and depositing her muzzle on his opposite shoulder, though she was able to detect an uncharacteristic stiffness in his greeting. This caused her to smile to herself.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"How was work?" Humphrey asked casually as he pulled away.

"Hard," she admitted with a sigh.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Humphrey replied, flattening his ears, "what happened?"

"Well, nothing really happened," she replied, then allowed a sleazy smirk to form on her lips, "it was just hard to focus on the job when the only thing I could think about was coming home and fucking you tonight."

Humphrey's eyes widened upon hearing this and he felt a tingle in his genitalia.

"Is that right?" he asked with a smile, though his nerves barely allowed his voice to escape his lips

Kate smiled sexily and brushed underneath his neck, making sure to exaggerate the presence of her tail as it passed under his chin.

"Oh yeah," she purred as she looked over her lover with great desire in her gaze.

Humphrey felt a chill run up and down his spine as she brushed beneath his chin and leaned to follow her tail. Kate expected this, and purred softly as she rounded behind his back and slid across his right shoulder. Then once she reached this point, she knew he was hers, and used his now lack of balance to push him onto his back.

Surprised, Humphrey hit the ground with a soft "oof" and moved to reposition himself, but before he could lift his body three inches off of the ground, Kate straddled his body with her forelegs and planted her lips passionately onto his.

Humphrey smiled and allowed his lips to become firm as well and returned the kiss as he wrapped his paws around behind her shoulders and began to pull her down close to his body. Kate giggled softly and pulled away a few inches, then continued to kiss him as their bodies melded. The kiss continued to grow more passionate as the seconds ticked by, and when Humphrey felt her press her tongue against his lips, he granted her passage into his mouth. She entered slowly and brushed her tongue lightly against his, then began to retreat. Humphrey followed at this moment with his tongue and slid it into the opening she had created between her lips. There, their tongues collided and slid against one another passionately.

Humphrey felt his apprehensions beginning to slowly slip away as he and his mate kissed, and within a minute, his cock was crowning a few inches out of its sheath.

Kate felt something poke her stomach and giggled softly, then pulled away and stared down at Humphrey, who smiled admiringly up at her. He could not even begin to describe just how blessed he was to have a wolf like Kate as his mate. She was absolutely stunning in every aspect of the term, and he loved everything about her- from that angelic, devil's smile of hers that drove him absolutely mad, to the soft, adorable sounds she made while she slept.

Kate smiled in return as she ran her paws through the fur on his chest then caressed the side of his muzzle with her tongue.

"I love you so much, Humphrey," she crooned as she felt her heart literally explode with passion.

"I love you more today than I did yesterday, but not as much as I will tomorrow," Humphrey replied, holding her tight, "or for all days to come. Until the moment arrives when I draw my final breath and kiss your lips for the last time, I will only continue to love you more."

Kate chuckled softly as tears filled her eyes, and she smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me, you cheeseball," she said and planted her lips onto his.

Humphrey returned the kiss passionately and began to rub her sides with his paws as he did so, and after about thirty seconds, Kate pulled off and began to slide her way down to his sheath, which bulged as his cock began to slowly slide out. She took a moment to stare then used her paw to rub along his sheath, which caused Humphrey to pant softly as his cock began to erect further.

Kate grinned as she watched her man's tool become hard, then fell into licking it. With a giggle, she ran her tongue up its length then back once more. Then she moved up toward the head of his cock and began to draw circles around its girth with her tongue.

Humphrey lied on the ground and stared up at her as she worked and caressed her cheek with his paw.

"You like that?" she asked him softly.

Humphrey nodded, panting breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," he replied as he ran his paw along her face slowly.

Kate smirked then allowed her teeth to part and took her lover's cock into her mouth.

"Gah," Humphrey groaned as he felt her mouth engulf his length.

Kate continued to take him in until her lips touched his knot then she paused for a moment and lifted her mouth until her lips were wrapped around the base of his engorged head before going down once more.

Humphrey smiled as he lied on the ground and draped his paws gently onto the back of Kate's head while she worked.

Kate bobbed her head up and down slowly at first, then sped up after about a minute so as to stimulate her partner further.

"Oh yeah," Humphrey groaned and began to stroke the back of her neck slowly.

Kate smiled and changed tactics again. This time when she reached the head of his penis, she gripped his shaft gently with her paw and ran it down his length as her lips moved once more toward his knot. Once her paw contacted his inflamed orb, she flattened it and allowed her lips to rest atop of it, then turned her head slightly from side to side, causing the head of Humphrey's wolf to rub pleasurably against the back of her mouth, and this pattern she continued for another few minutes, starting slow, then gaining speed. After about five minutes, she mixed things up once more and pulled off of his cock then began to lick at his swollen knot before running her tongue up the length of his shaft once more and finally taking it into her mouth once more.

Humphrey panted softly as his lover worked her magic with his cock, then tensed as a sensation which was greater than any he had previously experienced so far today began to rise.

"Kate, I'm gonna cum," he groaned.

Kate smiled, her mouth still full with his cock, then pulled away so that her open mouth hovered about three inches above his tip and began to quickly jerk him off with her paw.

Humphrey's panting increased in speed until finally, with a great throb of his cock, the first string of cum shot forth from his tip.

The first string hit its mark, firing directly into Kate's waiting mouth, but the second aimed high and draped along her muzzle while the third strand hit her chin. Kate giggled and fixed her position so that the fourth and fifth strands hit their target perfectly. Then, when his orgasm finally subsided, she smirked sexily and swallowed the succulent treat which her mate had provided for her and wiped her muzzle and chin with her paw.

"Look at this mess you made," she teased as she licked the sticky, white substance from her paw.

"Well it's not my fault," Humphrey panted with a smile, "look whose giving me head."

Kate smirked and ran her eyes down upon her lover's cock once more, where she found a thin strand of cum to be hanging off. With a smirk, she used her digit to wipe it clean and licked it up greedily.

"You make a good point," she began then licked her lips, "but you know what I'm thinking?"

Humphrey smirked and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"What's that?" he asked in hopes that the real fun was about to begin.

Kate smirked and rolled over onto her back, then opened up her hind legs.

"I'm thinking that you could do even better," she purred as she used one of the digits on her paw to excite her wet, swollen pussy.

Humphrey smiled, because he knew that the time had almost arrived, and rolled onto his paws, then slowly approached.

Kate smiled as he paused before her and removed her paw, ready to receive the touch of her lover's tongue.

Humphrey hovered over her for a moment, panting hard, then lowered his lips to her walls and administered the first, soft lick.

Kate shuddered as she felt his cold nose brush against her clitoris, then tilted her head back and began to pant as his textured tongue began to glide between her lips.

"Mph," she whimpered as his tongue brushed against her swollen clit then placed her paws on the back of his head.

Humphrey smiled and dove in again. With the upmost care and passion, he ran his tongue over her more slowly this time, then used it to begin flicking her tiny, pink pearl.

"Yes, Humphrey," Kate panted as her juices began to leak from within her walls, "ohh."

Humphrey smirked and plunged his tongue in a short way, then pulled out and smiled dubiously as an idea came to mind. He took only a moment to lick his lips clean of her succulent secretions before going in again, and this time, he focused all of his attention on her clit. He knew that tonight was a special night, so why not really do his best to make it as memorable as possible for not only himself, but for her as well?

He lowered his muzzle slowly toward her again, then used his tongue to expertly spell out his name, then hers on her swollen orb, and finished off by writing "forever."

Kate moaned softly as he did this, as this was something that he had never done before, and clenched the fur on the back of his head in her paws.

"Yes, Humphrey," she panted, "just like that."

Humphrey smirked and ran his eyes up his mate's stomach until they found purchase upon her lovely face, then went back to work, spelling out between her walls the vows he said to her on the day they wed.

At first, Kate was unaware of what it was that he was doing, as she was too lost in bliss to realize the romantic thing which he had done, but when he pulled away and straddled her body, and their eyes met did he reiterate them once more.

"Kate, the only adventure I shall ever experience greater than the one we shared on our journey back from Idaho, will be the one I shall share with you as my mate," he crooned, "You are, and always have been, the light of my life, and even from the day I first met you, I knew that I was truly blessed to-"

Kate cut him off by placing her paw gently against his lips.

"You talk too much," she purred with a teary smile, then moved her eyes down to the member which swung between his legs.

Without a word, she leaned in and locked lips with Humphrey, then began to pull him down slowly upon her chest. Humphrey lowered himself down with her, but paused briefly when he felt Kate reach down and take the base of his cock into her paw. His heart raced as he felt her align it, then began to pull him closer. This was it. He knew that, at last, the moment had arrived. His chest made contact with hers and he felt the tip of his cock land between the lips of her waiting pussy, and he heard Kate gasp. He wanted so bad to jam his way into her and take her as his own. After all, this was the pinnacle of his deepest fantasies- the moment that he had waited for, for his entire life. However, he had come to understand that gentle patience would be the key to her pleasure, so he refrained himself from giving into the urge which instinct and desire so aggressively tried to convince him to do and grasped her paw with his.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly and gave her paw a soft squeeze.

Kate bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I'm ready," she whispered and squeezed his paw.

Humphrey nodded and then slowly pushed his way inside of her virgin walls. When Kate felt him begin to slowly spread her walls, she gasped deeply and her body arched upwards beneath his. Humphrey entered about three inches into her before his cock hit her hymen, the sacred barrier which marked her virginity, then gently pushed his way through it with a pop.

"Ah!" Kate cried and squeezed his paw tightly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

This caused her gentle lover to pause momentarily.

"Shh," Humphrey crooned as he licked the tears from her eyes, "it's okay, Kate. It'll only hurt for a little while."

Kate sniffled and opened her teary eyes so they locked with her lover's and she nodded. She felt so safe, so comfortable with him, and this helped significantly to calm her down.

Humphrey remained where he was for a moment, then slowly pushed in the rest of the way.

Kate squeaked and clenched her teeth together as she felt the rest of his length enter her and squeezed his paw tightly again as more tears fell from her eyes.

Humphrey again was there to dry them with a gentle, loving tongue, and continued to croon soft words of comfort into her ear.

"It's going to be okay, Kate," he whispered, "it's almost over."

Kate nodded, though her body remained tense and she sniffled.

"I love you so much, Humphrey," she panted in pain.

"I love you, too, Kate," Humphrey replied, then pulled half way out.

On his member, there was a thin coat of blood from the moment when he took her virginity, but he was not worried, as he expected this to happen. He paused for a moment to allow his mate time to acclimate to the change, then slowly pushed back in.

Kate sucked in air through tightly clenched teeth and grasped her mate's paw tighter as she felt his member cross once more into uncharted territory.

The sensation that Humphrey felt as his cock reached into her was unlike any could have ever dreamed. She was so warm, so wet, so tight, and her newly opened walls clenched around the head of his cock in a fashion which offered for him the greatest pleasure he had yet to know; but there was something more than that which made this experience that much better for him. She was his. His wildest fantasies had come true, and perhaps the greatest feeling of all was knowing that he now had new dreams to chase with her by his side.

Humphrey leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers as he pulled out yet again, then pushed back in as he now took on a steady pace.

The experience was still a cause of pain for Kate, but this pain was slowly starting to fade as Humphrey continued to make sweet, gentle love to her. She allowed her lips to become firm and returned the kiss as Humphrey's thrusts became steady, and it was at this point that finally the pain subsided and pleasure steadily began to take its place.

Humphrey felt her body relax and felt the grip of her paw loosen, so he removed his paw and placed it on the ground beside her. He then pulled away from the kiss so that he may admire the beautiful woman who lied beneath him.

Kate's eyes remained closed and her claws began to dig into the dirt on the floor of the den as she released her first, soft moan. Humphrey smiled as he saw her face pinch in pleasure and as her moan floated into his ears, and he continued on, now at a slightly greater speed. Kate's body rocked back and forth on the floor beneath him with the rhythm of his thrusting and she bit her lower lip.

"Yes, Humphrey," she panted softly as she ran her paws along her stomach, "oh yes."

"I love you so much, Kate," Humphrey whispered passionately as his thrusting increased in speed.

Kate wrapped her paws around behind his back and flexed her claws into his fur as her pleasure increased.

"Oh god, Humphrey," she moaned as she dug her claws into his skin, "Yes! You feel so good inside of me."

Humphrey panted as he continued to thrust at her moist folds, then turned his muzzle down to her chest so he may tend to one of her many, excited nipples. Kate's back arched upward from the floor as she felt her mate's lips fix around her nipple, then bit her bottom lip with a croon as his textured tongue began to flick it. If there was anything that Humphrey did better than anybody else in the park, it was use his tongue as an instrument of pleasure. She had discovered in the months that they had been together that no matter where he employed its services, the experience she received was be unimaginable. In fact, if anyone were to ask, she would say that his tongue was her favorite part of the equation in the process of making love, because, even if he was not the largest male in the pack, he made up for it with a tongue of gold and a willingness to use everything in his power to see that she was satisfied.

Humphrey's tongue drew circles around her hardened nipple and he sucked on it ever so gently, then he moved on to the next. Kate whimpered softly as the combination of his pussy-work and tonguemanship flooded incredible sensations over her entire body, and soon a new sensation began to rise.

She knew as soon as she felt the clench that she was drawing close to her orgasm, as she had experienced these wonderful occurrences at his paw before, but she could tell by the sudden, violent emergence of such a sensation that this orgasm would be the most incredible feeling she had yet to experience.

Humphrey felt the clench and felt the production of her fluids increase and knew that she was already drawing near to her first intercourse-induced orgasm. He grinned and lifted his head so that he may gaze down upon his mate and relish in her pleasure as her orgasm reached its peek, and began to thrust fast and hard into her. He could feel the head of his cock scrape the top of her vaginal canal, right where her sweet spot lied, and knew that soon he would push her over the edge.

He felt her legs become tense beneath him and saw her face pinch tightly together. Her breath began to quiver and she moaned choppily as the sensation began to intensify. Then, as the sudden rise mere moments before climaxed and rushed over her body, her moans increased in volume until, with one shrill cry, her fluids exploded from her folds and began to leak out of the hairline seams between her lover's wonderful cock and her tight walls.

Humphrey paused and panted hard as he watched his mate come down from her orgasm, then saw her smile and release a satisfied, quivering, breath.

"Humphrey," she panted and placed a trembling paw on his shoulder, "that was incredible."

Humphrey smiled and allowed his tongue to loll out of the front of his mouth.

"I always aim to please my alpha," he replied.

Kate chuckled and lowered her paw as her body continued to recover from the incredible endeavor it recently faced, then rubbed her clit gently.

"Good boy," she purred happily, "now, how 'bout we do this right?"

Humphrey was slightly confused by what she had said, but he made no attempt to resist as she gently began to push him off of her.

Humphrey removed himself and felt his cock slip easily out of her slick folds, and then watched as what fluids could not escape seeped slowly from her lips to the ground.

Kate stared at him for a moment then licked her lips as she rolled unsteadily to her paws, then turned around so that her rear was to her mate.

"Come on, my sexy omega," she purred as she moved her tail to the side, "give me all that you've got."

Humphrey gawked at the wonderful gift she was presenting to him for a moment, but before he could even comprehend the motion, instinct carried his forelegs up to her beautiful rump and he deposited himself along her back.

Kate grunted slightly and shifted her stance so that she may better support his weight then turned to him with an expectant pant.

"Do it," she commanded.

Humphrey nodded and aligned himself with her entrance then pushed slowly in until his inflated knot contacted her moist walls.

Kate crooned softly as she felt him enter her and lowered her head.

"Oh yes," she purred.

Humphrey took this as his cue to begin and started to thrust himself into her slowly.

Kate bit her lower lip and released a soft moan, as the difference of stimulation in this position was extraordinary. In this position, no matter where he would thrust, his cock would would strike her g-spot ever so pleasurably.

Humphrey shifted his position upon her back and widened his stance then began to thrust into her harder.

Kate shot her head up and released a howl as he began to pound her in the way of the beast, and found primitive instincts of her own beginning to surface once more.

She growled softly as her mate continued to pound away at her and began to rock hard against each of his thrusts.

"Oh yes, Humphrey," she cried, "fuck me! Yes-s-s-s!"

Humphrey growled and tightened his grip around her waist as he continued to drive his cock deep into her baking folds.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight, Kate," he groaned, "fuck."

Kate bit her lip as she attempted to suppress her moans, but released a loud shriek as she lowered her head.

"Yes! Fuck me, Humphrey!" she cried, "Yes! Ohhhh!"

Humphrey panted and growled as he continued to drill into her, then shifted as his libido completely overtook his mind.

Kate was at first confused by the shift, as it seemed unnecessary, but when she felt his paws land between her shoulder blades and felt him force her chest onto the floor, she gasped in surprise.

"Humphrey, what are you-" she argued as she struggled to break free from his grasp, but she cut herself off as a new sensation of pleasure washed over her and relaxed.

Humphrey grunted as her butt lifted higher in the air and Kate released a cry as his cock reached deeper inside of her, then panted as that familiar sensation began to rise.

"Keep going Humphrey!" she screamed, "I'm almost there!"

Humphrey groaned and gritted his teeth as he, too, felt his own orgasm begin to rise.

"Fuck, Kate, me too!" he groaned.

"I want your knot!" she begged, "please, fill me up!"

Humphrey nodded and stood to deliver as he thrusted upon her harder and faster than he had ever done before.

Kate cried out in ecstasy and began to rock with his thrusting, though this task was made difficult by the amount of pressure he applied to her back.

"Come on, Humphrey!" she moaned, "I know you can do it!"

The time was drawing near, and if he did not get it into her soon, it would be too late.

Humphrey pinched his eyes tightly together and put everything he had into his next few thrusts.

He felt his engorged knot slap the outside of her walls, then with the next, he felt her pussy expand as half of his orb forced its way inside.

Both of them were on the brink of explosion. It was now or never.

"Come on, Humphrey!"

Humphrey released a loud groan as he felt himself begin to fall over the top, and with one last thrust, he felt a pop as his knot was swallowed by her pussy.

Kate gasped as she felt him enter her, then grimaced as she felt her mate's claws dig into her shoulders.

Humphrey's eyes screwed themselves shut, then, with a load groan, eight ropes of cum fired off deep into Kate's walls.

Kate moaned as she felt his cum unload into her and that was when she, too, went over the edge.

She lifted her head and unleashed a deafening howl as her fluids exploded inside of her, but on account of Humphrey's knot blocking their only portal to the outside world, they had nowhere else to go but backward and sideways.

Never before had Kate felt so full, and the sensation of being filled to the brim almost put her over the edge yet a third time, but she was grateful that it didn't, because she felt as though she were about to pop.

In the wake of their orgasms, the pair panted and drool dripped from the tips of lolling tongues, Kate's to the floor of the den, and Humphrey's to the small of Kate's back. For a moment, the two simply remained in the position in which they finished, as they lacked the energy to move, but after about a minute, when both of their orgasms subsided completely, Kate chuckled.

"Alright, killer, you can let me up now," she teased.

Humphrey grinned sheepishly and pushed himself off of her so that he stood to her side at an angle and Kate starkly pushed her chest up from the ground.

"Sorry," Humphrey apologized as he shifted his position so they now stood in the tied position, "I don't know what came over me."

Kate panted and slowly began to lower herself to the ground, as her trembling legs lacked the strength to support her own weight. Humphrey, having no other option, followed suit.

"It's alright," she replied as she deposited her chin on the ground between her paws, "in fact, I actually kinda liked it when you dominated me."

Humphrey's right eyebrow lifted and a throb occurred in his cock as her words entered his ears.

"Is that so?" he asked breathlessly.

Kate nodded.

"Oh yeah," she replied, "next time, I wanna do things rough."

Humphrey's left eyebrow then perked again and he lifted his head to face her.

"Rough?" he asked.

Kate lifted her head and faced him as well, then nodded.

"Rough," she said firmly, then lowered her head once more.

Humphrey slowly lowered his head to his paws once more and already, he could begin to imagine what knotty things would occur in this den next year, when the heat cycle would make its return.


End file.
